The Best Years of Our Lives
by vanillalatte86
Summary: I own nothing! Set after 3x17. Chuck asks Blair to go to therapy to work out some of their problems. They end up rediscovering their love, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new multi-chapter fic that I am starting.

Chuck asks Blair to go to therapy to work out some of their problems. They end up rediscovering their love, but will it be enough?

Spoilers: Everything that has happened between Chuck and Blair on the show from the beginning to now is the background of this story. You will learn the meaning of the title as the story progresses.

* * *

Blair was sitting on a small leather sofa. She sat quietly next to Chuck as their new therapist introduced herself and explained her policies. Blair didn't know how she got there. She didn't know why she was there; its not like she and Chuck were married. They had been dating steadily for about a year, and had been playing with each other for about three. It seemed like a black and white situation to her. They were together, and now they were broken up, end of story. Why couldn't Chuck see it that way?

"My name is Josephine Steele. I am a licensed marriage and family therapist. Lets start with you, sir. Introduce yourself and tell me why you are here today," Josephine said as she looked the couple over.

"My name is Chuck Bass. I am here to fix my relationship with my girlfriend," Chuck explained to the therapist. Chuck was in love with Blair. For him, she was his one and only, forever. He thought it was almost cliché to suggest couples counseling, but he did it because he wanted the love of his life back. He knew she wanted him too, but she was too hurt and angry to forgive him.

"Its nice to meet you Chuck. Miss?" Josephine looked to Blair.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, and I am here because Chuck asked me to come," Blair stated honestly and looked down at her hands.

"Its nice to meet you Blair. I am hearing that Chuck wants to fix this relationship, and you don't want to?" Josephine questioned.

"I think we are pretty much over," Blair answered.

"You're here because you think you owe it to Chuck come?"

"I don't owe Chuck anything," Blair said shortly and glared at Chuck.

"They why are you here?"

"Because Chuck asked me to come. Didn't I just say that?!" Blair was starting to frustrated with this women.

"Yes, but a minute ago you stated that you think your relationship is over. You also stated that you don't owe Chuck anything. Coming here because Chuck asked you to, suggests the opposite of both of those things. It suggests that you want your relationship to work, and that you feel you owe it to Chuck to try," Josephine stated frankly.

Blair sat quietly and shook her head. How was it possible for that woman to be able to tell all of that by a couple of sentences?

"Chuck, how does it make you feel when you hear that Blair came here for you?" The therapist asked Chuck.

"It makes me feel great. I want to try. I want us both to try to make this work. I believe that it can work now that she has met me half way," Chuck stated with his eyes on Blair the whole time. Blair avoided his gaze by looking down.

"Blair, how does it make you feel when you hear Chuck say that he wants to try?"

Blair rolled her eyes, " It make me feel like vomiting," she stated venomously.

"Blair," Chuck scoffed.

"Alright. Blair, start from the beginning. Tell me why your relationship with Chuck is in such turmoil."

"I broke up with Chuck for three reasons. Number one, he betrayed me. Number two, he doesn't even acknowledge what he did. Number three, our relationship had become to much for me. It was so...intense that I began to feel ashamed of myself," Blair explained in a softer tone.

"Chuck stepped out on you?" Josephine inquired.

"No. He did set me up to "step out" on him," Blair clarified and then went on to explain what transpired between Chuck, Jack, and herself.

Josephine was in shock by Blair's description of Chuck's behavior. She knew that this was not going to be an open and shut case. It was going to take time. She also thought that Chuck was a total pig, but she had to keep that to herself.

"Chuck, from your point of view, is Blair's description of they events that led to your break-up accurate?"

"The events are accurate, but I feel that she is overreacting, and blaming me unnecessarily. She was willing to sleep with my uncle. I did not ask her to. I did not hold a gun to her head. She didn't actually sleep with him, so why should she be ashamed of herself. When I thought she had slept with him, I wasn't angry with her. I didn't see it as cheating. I knew she would have only done that out of love, for me," Chuck explained.

"You are such a liar! You were waiting for me, Chuck! You were waiting for me! You wanted me to sleep with Jack to get your hotel back, and then you were planning on making me feel guilty so I would become even more twisted in your...your..." Blair yelled and began to stutter.

"_That_ is a DAMN LIE!!" Chuck rose his voice, but then quieted back down, "I was going to force you to tell me the truth, and then I was going to comfort you,"

"Okay," Josephine interrupted, "We are getting of track. Obviously there are some feelings of mistrust and anger here. You both need to stay calm and talk to each other. Blair, explain to Chuck why you are so upset with him."

"I'm upset..." Blair started to say, but was interrupted by Josephine.

"Don't look down. Turn towards Chuck and look him in the eye. Tell him exactly what you are feeling," Josephine instructed.

Blair did as she was told. She turned towards Chuck and looked him straight in the eye, "Chuck, you hurt me. I am hurt because you chose your hotel over me. I am hurt because I thought I was the most important thing in your life, and it turns out that your hotel is the most important thing your life. I am ashamed of myself because I was willing to sleep with that...asshole, monster. I am angry with you because either you don't get it, or you don't care."

"Chuck, do you understand how Blair feels?"

"Yes," Chuck answered.

"Please tell Blair how you feel. Look at her and tell her exactly how your feel."

Chuck turned towards Blair, "Blair, I love you. You are my partner in every sense of the word. You shouldn't feel ashamed. I am not ashamed of you. Sleeping with Jack is disgusting. It didn't happen, first of all, and I am proud that my girl would do any for me. I would do it for you if you asked me to. I would do anything for you."

Blair blinked her eyes and small tears fell down her face.

"Yes, I did give you to Jack. It only for a night. And...and...It doesn't have anything to do with my love for you. I was trying to beat him at his own game."

"Blair," Josephine handed Blair a box of tissue, "you are in tears. Can you tell Chuck, why you are crying."

"I am crying because I do love you, Chuck. I still do not think you get it."

"What don't I get?!" Chuck snapped.

"You manipulated me. You pushed all of my buttons. You told Jack which buttons to push to get me to sleep with him. You manipulated me, and used me mind and body again...again..against m-me. I never dreamed you would do that to me," Blair sobbed.

Chuck sighed and closed his eyes. He honestly didn't think she would internalized this so much.

"I'm sorry," He breathed.

"Its time for us to stop," Josephine announced. "I would like to meet you both here next week. For the rest of this week, I would like you both to think about the words you said to each other today. Try to understand your partner's point of view. Also, I would like you to pick one night this week, and spend it together. During that time, don't discuss your problems. Just be together,"

Chuck and Blair nodded in agreement and left Josephine's office.

xoxoxoxo

As the couple was riding home in the limo, Blair looked away from Chuck. She did not want him to see her tears.

"Come here," Chuck whispered. He pulled her to rest in his arms.

"No," Blair's voice cracked as she struggled against him.

"I want to hold you, and comfort you," Chuck spoke softy and yanked her so she practically fell in his arms.

To her dismay, Blair did find comfort in his arms. As angry as she was a him, she settled herself down and rested on his chest. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through hair.

"Close your eyes and take a small nap. It will be good for you. We have an hour before we get back to the city." Chuck said sweetly.

"Why did you pick a place that is so far away?" Blair inquired.

"I am told that Josephine Steele is the best. She is an hour and a half away, so I get extra time to spend with you." Chuck spoke honestly. He breathed in Blair's sent as she lied on his chest. She was so delicious. "You smell good. What are you wearing?"

"The perfume you got me during our stay in Vermont," Blair said. She hooked her arms around Chuck so she could hold him and he was holding her. "Maybe a nap will do us both some good."

"Maybe," Chuck stated in agreement.

Both Chuck and Blair closed their eyes and slept in eachother's arms all the way back to the city.

* * *

Short intro. Do you like it? Do you want me to continue?

For those of you who are reading Married at 23, I am so sorry I haven't updated yet. I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Second submission of this chapter. Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

Chuck stood still gazing at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his suit jacket and straightened his bow tie. He had his chefs from the Empire's restaurant prepare a beautiful dinner for himself and Blair. He ordered a bottle of '95 Dom to complete their feast.

He set the table himself with a luscious silk table cloth and crystal campaign flutes. He bought the latest Versace china and silverware to eat from. In the middle of the table, he placed two long candlesticks.

Chuck looked at his watch, and it was almost 6. Blair would be there any minute. It was a perfect time to dim the lights and light the candles on the table. As if planned by God, after Chuck finish perfecting the lighting over the table, the elevator dinged and Blair walked in.

"Hi," She greeted Chuck. She offered him a warm smile, and was pleased when he smiled back.

"Hi, let me take your coat," Chuck helped Blair out of her coat and he placed it on the sofa. Blair started to walk away, but Chuck hooked his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her against his body and placed a light kiss on her neck. "Yum. You are wearing the perfume I got you again."

"Yes," Blair said, slightly uncomfortable in his arms. She felt even more uncomfortable when he began playing with the strap of the black dress she was wearing.

"I have a present for my baby," Chuck whispered. He noticed that she stiffened slightly and it hurt his heart and his pride. He just wanted to move past this. Slightly defeated, he gave her a quick kiss behind her ear and released her. Chuck turned to the coffee table and grabbed his gift. Then he presented Blair with a pink peony corsage.

Blair smiled and held out her wrist so Chuck could tie it on.

"What are your plans for our date?" Blair asked. Blair loved sleeping in his arms on the limo ride home the other day. She knew she loved Chuck, that is why she went to therapy with him. There was still so much that needed to be said and done. She still did not completely trust him yet. Their assignment was to go on a date, so she agreed. She also agreed to let Chuck plan it. Now, he was being overly intimate with her and she was not ready for that yet.

"I prepared this nice candlelit dinner for us and..."

"You prepared it yourself?" Blair interrupted.

"Well, no," Chuck said, a little confused. When he finally got that she was joking with him, they both laughed.

"I had my chef's prepare this dinner for us," Chuck corrected himself, "Lily gave me my father's vinyl collection. I bought a record player, so I thought we could listen to music together."

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Blair said. She honestly felt that it did sound like fun. It all seemed like a nice, friendly, safe date.

"Come," Chuck said as he led her to the dining room. He pulled her chair out for her.

Blair sat down and said, "This table is beautifully set."

"I am glad you like it. That part I did do myself," Chuck explained as he poured them both a glass of campaign.

"Awe," Blair breathed.

xoxoxoxo

Their conversation, during dinner, was pretty basic. They talked casually about things like Blair's classes and the weather. The conversation did not flow naturally, it was very forced and almost fake. Chuck was afraid to talk about anything else. He did not want to end up in an argument that would make her leave. Blair was upset that their relationship had come to forced conversation between them. She never felt that they would have to be fake with each other to prevent a fight.

"Do you want to go listen to music now?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Blair said. The pair got up and walked in different directions.

"Where are you going?" Chuck questioned. He had expected her to follow him.

"To sit on the couch," Blair stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The records and the player are in my bedroom," Chuck explained and motioned her to follow him.

"I can wait for you to bring everything out into the living room, or do want me to help you?" Blair offered and stayed put where she was standing.

"There are like 300 records, Blair. The record player weighs a ton. It would be a lot easier to listen to them in my room." Chuck gestured to her to come again.

Blair stood there and stared at him. Her face flushed. She wasn't ready to go into his bedroom.

"Don't tell me you are afraid to go into my bedroom!" Chuck hissed. He couldn't believe her. Why should she be afraid of him? He didn't believe that he was the cause of their break up. She dumped him. He didn't tell her to sleep with Jack. She decided to that on her own. Just like she had decided to sleep with Jack on New Years when he was out of town. He saw it as if it was his heart that was being risked, not hers.

"I am not afraid," Blair lied, and she followed him.

xoxoxoxo

It had been an hour since Blair and Chuck had been listening to music. Chuck played the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, and now he was playing Journey.

The couple had downed a couple glasses of scotch each and were actually having a good time.

"This was my father's favorite right here," Chuck looked up at Blair and explained. She was lying on the foot of his bed with a glass of scotch in her hand. He was sitting on the floor, with his scotch next to him, and leaning against the foot of the bed. He was sitting near the cabinet that housed the albums. He showed her each album, one by one, and played the ones she picked.

"My father is a Journey fan too," Blair giggled.

"_When the lights go down in the city_," Chuck sang, "That is classic right there."

"A_nd the sun shines on the bay, do i want to be there, in my city, ohoh ohohoh ohoh" _They sang together.

"Come on, dance with me," Chuck said and stood up.

"What?" Blair laughed. He couldn't be serious.

"Come on," He took her drink and placed it next to his on the floor. He pulled Blair off of the bed and led her towards an open space that didn't have any records piled.

Blair giggled again as she put her arms around his neck, and they began swaying back and forth to the music.

"_Its sad ohh, theres been morings out of the world without you, without your charm ohohoh nah nah nah ohoh," _Chuck sang, "Sing with me."

"_When the lights go down in the city, and the sun shines on the bay, do i want to be there, in my city oh ohohoh ohohoh ohoh_," They sang in unison as they danced.

"This is nice," Blair said honestly. This moment of playfulness between them made her feel hopeful that with more therapy they could work out their relationship. Chuck was the only guy that she felt comfortable goofing around with. She would have never been silly, much less be willing to sing, with Nate, Marcus, or any other guy. Chuck made it okay for her to let loose. That was one of the best things about their relationship.

"Great song," Chuck said when the record went to the next song,"_You make me weep and wanna die Just when, you said we'd try Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_." Chuck sang, and pulled Blair closer to him as they danced. Chuck removed Blair's lose, chocolate curls from her shoulders and began passionately kissing her neck.

Blair's eyes rolled and back in her head and then she shut them completely. She sort of felt that she should stop him from kissing her, but she was enjoying his lips way to much.

Chuck began walking Blair backward towards his bed. He gently placed her on her back on the bed. Then he lied on top of her and kissed her has hard as he could. He continued kissing her and he also started running his hands up and down from her rib cage to the curve of her waist.

Blair's mind was in a cloud. She loved his lips and his hands. Then she felt Chuck hook a finger under the strap of her dress and pull it off her shoulder, and reality came rushing back to her.

"Don't!" Blair said sternly. She pushed him off of her and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked. He wondered to himself, was he going have to take her to the hospital? Something had to have popped in her brain.

"This is why you wanted me in your room? You wanted to get laid?! What, all the whores you've been with in the last month weren't enough?!!" Blair hissed in a very accusatory voice.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chuck questioned. "You're my girlfriend and I was kissing you. What's my crime?!"

"You think you can just wash over everything that had happened in the last month and half. You think you can get me intoxicated and take advantage me, in you room!" Blair argued.

"Okay," Chuck stood up and got close her. Now he was really pissed. "If my goal was to simply take advantage of you, I could have just as easily done that in the living room. My goal is to get you back. You know that is what my intentions are. I thought you wanted me back too."

"I do," Blair said quietly.

"Then what's the problem?" Chuck asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"The problem is that I don't trust you anymore," Blair admitted.

Chuck scoffed and shook his head.

"Why is it that I can trust you, and forgive you, when you did the exact same thing to me?! Remember when I kissed a guy?!" Chuck threw at her.

"Apples and oranges, Chuck. I lied to you and that was bad, but it was just a kiss and it was in a safe, public place. I didn't choose the speech over you. If I had been given the ultimatum, speech or you, I would have chosen you!" Blair threw back. " You set me up to sleep with the man, who Serena told me, tried to rape your step-mother!"

"So, I didn't value your safety?" Chuck asked, his voiced laced with sarcasm.

"No, you didn't," Blair shook her head.

"Why do I need to make sure you are safe with Jack? First of all, I didn't ask you to go up there. Secondly, you did willing have sex with him last year when I was out of town!" Chuck spat.

Blair's eyes widened at his words. Did he just imply that he didn't care about her safety?

"I am so bring this up in our next session!" Blair yelled and stormed out of Chuck's room.

"Good! Me too!" Chuck stomped after her.

"I will be taking a cab to therapy next week, so don't even bother asking me to go with you," Blair said as she pulled her jacket on.

"Fine!" Chuck retaliated.

Blair ripped the corsage, he had given her, off of her wrist and threw it at him. Then she sped to the elevator and left.

Chuck's mind was in a whirlwind. He bent down and picked up the corsage. He placed it on a shelf next to a picture of Blair that had. Then he walked silently back into his room. _Don't Stop Believin_' was playing now. He saw the two glasses of scotch sitting on the ground. One glass was stained with her lipstick. Then he took a deep breath, and her sent entered his nostrils.

"Oh, what a mess," Chuck sighed to himself as he had a seat on the edge of his bed. Then he shook head, and then placed his head in his hands.

* * *

The songs referenced:

_Lights_

_Lovin', Touchin', Squeezing_

_Don't Stop Believin' _

All by Journey

Did you like it? I was planning on updating my other story, but I got so excited about this one that I had to put out a second chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Poll

Dear Readers,

Sorry, this isn't an update! I have a poll on my page regarding this story. Please take it! It will help me out a lot!

Vanillalatte86


	4. The End for now

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry. I am not continuing this story. I wrote it on the bases of Chuck selling Blair for the hotel. After that Chuck slept with Jenny and got shot. I have been trying to work it in all summer and I cannot do it. As of right now I am not continuing. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I will be happy to hear them.

I'm sorry,

Vanillalatte86


End file.
